


Even When We're Not Heroes...We're Still Heroes

by KierenWrites



Series: We're All Grown Up Heroes Now [2]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Dick is still a little shit, F/F, F/M, M/M, Roy and Artemis banter, Wally will forever be a drama queen, bank robbery AU, even when they're not superheroes, gotta love those superheroes, oh those poor robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson, Wally West, Artemis Crock, Roy Harper, Kaldur, and Zatanna Zatara get caught up in a bank robbery. Those poor robbers must be having an off day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When We're Not Heroes...We're Still Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I got a really good response for my last BirdFlash fic so I'm hoping you guys like this as well. 
> 
> Also this was based on another AU (with an added twist of pretty much the whole team being there): Bank robbery where they're both victims and find a way to get everyone out alive. 
> 
> -Kat

Dick Grayson was only in the bank that day because one of his best friends, Roy Harper (A.K.A. Red Arrow) had dragged him there. It was pure coincidence - no really, they're all claiming that's what it was - that Dick's boyfriend Wally West and Roy's boyfriend Kaldur just so happened to be there as well. Along with Artemis Crock and Zatanna Zatara, who also happened to be dating.

As soon as Dick saw Wally and Artemis he grinned at Roy and ran towards the redhead and the blond before Roy could stop him. "Wally! Artemis!"

Artemis smirked at Roy over Dick's shoulder. "Hey, Dick. What're you doing with the wannabe hero over there?"

Dick wasn't sure why, after all this time, those two still hated each other. Maybe it had something to do with Artemis' sister. Roy had left her for Kaldur, after all, although Dick wasn't really sure of the specifics of that story.

Wally rolled his eyes as he kissed Dick on the cheek. "Come on, Artie, Roy isn't that bad."

"Oh, thanks," Roy said sarcastically as he joined them. "I'm so glad you're on my side for this."

"Anytime, bro," Wally said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Dick's shoulders, earning a smile from the former Boy Wonder. "You know I got your back."

Roy just gave Wally an unimpressed look, crossing his arms as Kaldur joined them, Zatanna right behind him. "Hello Roy," Kaldur said with a smile for his boyfriend. "It is good to see you again, Dick, Wally, Artemis."

Artemis grinned as she waved at him before getting enveloped in a hug from Zatanna. 

"So where's M'gann and Connor?" Roy asked with a frown. "They're the only ones not here."

Dick chuckled. "It's not like we planned this, Roy. We were each hanging out with whoever we made plans with today. Me and you ended up here because you insisted I not pay for everything today." He shrugged. "What about you guys?"

"Baywatch said something about freaking out Roy," Artemis answered with a shrug. "And I thought it sounded like fun so I agreed to come along."

"Zatanna insisted the two of us hang out without our 'significant others'," Kaldur said with a shy smile directed at Zatanna. "I suppose we should not have come into this bank after all."

Wally grinned, throwing his arms out dramatically. "It must be fate! We were all meant to hang out today!"

Artemis smacked him on the back of the head. "You don't even believe in magic." She rolled her eyes as she turned to Dick. "And I'm absolutely certain that Jason is behind this somehow."

"Jason?" Roy asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Your little brother? Isn't he with Tim today?"

"He's always with Tim," Dick answered with a shrug. "And yes, he could very well be behind this. As you pointed out just last week he is king of the little shits."

"Oh, you mean when you almost got robbed and we got invited to the dinner party from hell?" Artemis asked with a smug glance at Roy, who she had "forgotten" to invite to the so-called "dinner party from hell". 

Dick smiled. "Oh, it wasn't that bad."

Wally made a noise of protest at that, glaring at Dick. "Not that bad, my ass! I almost died!"

Dick arched an eyebrow at that. "Alfred never would have allowed that, no matter what Jason says." He shrugged. "Besides, you all made it out alive. Bruce will kill us if we ever do that again, but you're all still alive."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I don't think any of us would ever volunteer to go to another dinner like that, Dick."

"Yeah," Wally was quick to agree. "Dude, I love you, but there's no way in hell that's ever happening again."

Artemis chuckled. "I'm sure you must get invited to dinner over there all the time."

Wally glared at her. "We don't talk about that."

Before he could elaborate or Artemis could ask anything else there was a gunshot and several screams, one of which might have come from Wally. 

Dick whirled around while Roy narrowed his eyes, muttering, "What the hell?"

"Down!" Artemis whispered harshly at them, pulling Dick down to the floor with her. "I swear to Batman, Dick, if this is somehow about you..."

"Could be. Bruce Wayne's ward, Artie. Remember?"

Artemis did not look impressed. She gestured to her expression. "Does this face look happy to you, Dick? This is not my happy face."

"It's not." Wally agreed, earning a glare for the effort. "What? It isn't your happy face, blondie."

While the two of them were arguing Roy dropped to the floor next to Dick, Kaldur and Zatanna right beside him. "So where's the culprit, Dick? I'm sure you've already figured their entire plan out."

Dick flashed his friend a smile. "Of course I have. What do you take me for?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Just get to it. What's their plan and how do we stop it without outing ourselves as superheroes?"

"Well, first of all, we can't move without drawing attention to ourselves," Dick explained with a grimace. Roy should have known that much, at least... "Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna can do some attacking without outing themselves. Artemis and Zatanna are in self-defense classes so that won't seem too suspicious and Wally played football in high school."

"We're in what?" Artemis asked with a glare before turning to Wally. "You played football?"

"Focus, Artie," Dick said, nudging her shoulder with his own. "I signed you guys up after you saved me from those guys last week. You don't really have to go but Bruce paid off the owners and we set it up so it looks like you guys known some fighting moves." Artemis gave him a speculative look at that and he shrugged. "What? We couldn't have anyone suspecting the truth."

Artemis sighed. "I suppose that's fine, then."

Zatanna smiled tensely while checking her phone. "M'gann just texted me. She says Batman and the Flash are outside and that we shouldn't do anything stupid."

Dick scoffed. "As if! Bruce should know better than that." He froze as one of the guys with guns walked past them. "Anyways," he continued in a whisper. "There are seven guys in all. Two are walking around this part of the bank, three are in with the tellers, and the remaining two are covering their getaway."  


"I don't understand how you do that." Wally said in astonishment.

"Years of practice, Walls." Dick grinned. "On the next pass I'm going to try to make an escape. That's when Artemis and Zatanna come in. Artemis, you grab the guy that just passed and knock him out...quietly. And then Zatanna, I need you to get the other guy. He won't be too far behind this one."

They both nodded so Dick continued. "While they're focused on me, I need Roy and Kaldur to get into the next room and take out those three guys. Are you good to do that?"

Kaldur nodded while Roy rolled his eyes, muttering, "Of course, Dick. Who do you take me for? Oliver Queen?"

"Yes," Dick said with a smirk. "I think you're Oliver Queen. Whenever did you dye your hair red, Ollie?"

Roy glared at him. "Fuck you."

"That's not very nice."

"Do I look like I care?" Roy asked with a blank expression. "Because I don't."

"Guys," Artemis warned. "The guard's almost here. What's Wally's job?"

"While you guys are taking care of that, Wally and I are going to take out the guys covering the exit." Dick glanced at all of them. "You good to go?"

No sooner than they had all nodded the guard walked past them. 

Dick jumped to his feet and started running, ignoring the surprised shouts behind him that were quickly silenced. Before long, he was making his way to the rear exit, easily keeping pace with Wally, who was being careful to appear as normal as Dick, though either of them were anything but. "So what's the plan?" Wally asked in a whisper. "You disappear and leave me to fight the bad guys?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "That was years ago. You have  _got_ to get over that."

Wally grinned. "Not gonna happen, babe."

"Yeah, okay, Kid Mouth, just focus on the task at hand." Dick pulled Wally to a stop just shy of where they would be spotted. "You can't let on that you have super speed, just like I can't let on that I'm Nightwing. Please be careful. I don't want to lose anyone today."

Wally leaned forward and kissed Dick on the lips. "Don't worry about me, Boy Wonderful. You'll never get rid of me."

Dick couldn't help but smile at the old nickname. "Alright, Kid Idiot. Just don't get shot."

They turned as one and ran into the next room. The two guys turned towards them, startled. Dick threw himself on top of one while Wally attacked the other, moving at a nice  _slow_ pace. Dick didn't have time to watch Wally, though, because in the next moment the guy he was on top of shoved him off and pointed his gun at Dick's forehead. "Give me one reason not to shoot."

"Ever heard the name Richard Grayson?" Dick said with a smirk. "Might not want to kill me just yet." 

People did like to take him hostage, after all. Not that he was going to let that happen. If he got taken hostage there was a good chance his friends would get hurt, maybe even killed. And that was a chance Dick wasn't willing to take. He didn't care if he got hurt, or worse. Dick was willing to sacrifice himself if it got everyone out alive. In the grand scheme of things, Dick Grayson didn't matter one bit.

The guy hesitated just long enough for Wally to knock out the other robber and shove Dick out of the way before the gun went off. 

The next moments were nothing but a blur of fear and blood. Not fear for himself, but for the person he couldn't stand to lose. 

"You idiot," Dick muttered as he sat next to Wally on the floor, his white t-shirt turning red on the shoulder. "I can't believe you took a bullet for me."

Wally just smiled. "I love you."

Dick leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, too, but if you ever do that again I'll kill you myself."

Of course he didn't mean it. But Wally didn't need to know that. 


End file.
